Liquid Sun
Liquid Sun é o nome dado ao incidente de 2014 no Oriente Médio, quando Liquid Ocelot fez os preparativos para uma insurreição armada contra os Patriotas. Depois do Incidente no Big Shell, o mundo entrou em um estado de guerra total, com diminuição nas restrições para intervenções militares em países estrangeiros, o que aumentou a necessidade de mercenários. A economia mundial gradualmente se tornou baseada na guerra, com a maioria dos conflitos globais dependendo pesadamente da utilização de companhias militares privadas. As cinco maiores eram comandadas por uma única companhia matriz, conhecida como Outer Heaven, liderada por Liquid Ocelot. No total, essas cinco CMPs eram o suficiente para rivalizar todo o poderio militar dos Estados Unidos. Velho Snake Solid Snake agora sofre de um inexplicável envelhecimento avançado e decidiu viver sua vida em solidão. Durante uma visita ao túmulo de Big Boss, um helicóptero pousa no cemitério e Otacon desembarca do veículo. Otacon informa que Roy Campbell está esperando por ele e fala sobre os resultados de alguns exames feitos para analisar a condição de Snake. Snake estima que no melhor cenário viverá mais um ano nessa situação. Otacon sugere que ele procure outro médico, mas Snake se recusa por acreditar que isso não faria diferença, pois ele nunca foi uma pessoal normal e ainda foi infectado com o FOXDIE. Campbell agora trabalha no conselho de segurança da ONU e encontrou Liquid escondido em algum local do Oriente Médio. Ao retornar para sua base a bordo da aeronave Nomad, Campbell explica que as companhias militares privadas não são como os grupos mercenários do passado. Enquanto isso, Otacon trabalha no Metal Gear Mk II. Quando a menina Sunny tenta lhe servir alguns ovos, Otacon diz que está muito ocupado para comer e deixa a garota magoada. Snake e Campbell discutem sobre como o novo sistema do Pentágono permitiu o uso da CMPs e como a ArmsTech (agora conhecida como AT Corp) mudou seu negócio de fabricação de armas para desenvolvimento de segurança. Snake comenta que isso aconteceu para “deixar o campo de batalha mais limpo”. Sunny volta para a cozinha e encontra um cigarro recém fumado em cima da pia. Depois de se livrar do cigarro, ela critica Snake por conta de seu hábito de fumar. Campbell explica a situação das CMPs e de Outer Heaven, além do renascimento de Liquid Snake como Liquid Ocelot. Snake chega a exitar, mas aceita uma única missão: assassinar Liquid. Snake toma essa decisão depois que Campbell explica o que aconteceria se Liquid não for detido e comenta que a comunidade internacional não está disposta a fazer nada para não ferir a “economia de guerra”. Gekko Três dias depois, Snake chega ao centro da zona de guerra no Oriente Médio dentro de um caminhão e disfarçado como um membro da milícia local. Ele tenta ajudar os milicianos com tiros de cobertura, mas sua arma trava depois de superaquecer e ele precisa seguir em frente. De repente, a batalha é desequilibrada pela chegada de um drone Gekko, que massacra inúmeros milicianos. Snake consegue fugir e se infiltrar na cidade depois de encontrar uma nova arma e checar se ela não está rastreada. Mais tarde, Snake encontra o Metal Gear Mk II dentro de um prédio destruído e recebe um novo dispositivo: o Solid Eye. Do lado de fora, a batalha continua e Snake precisa atravessá-la para chegar ao esconderijo dos milicianos. Ao chegar ao local, Snake conhece o contrabandista de armas Drebin 893. Drebin oferece seus serviços e presenteia Snake com um fuzil M4 sem custos. No início, o gatilho fica travado para Snake. Depois que Drebin injeta nanomáquinas mais modernas em Snake a arma passa a funcionar normalmente. Tropas Divinas Depois de atravessar a zona de guerra no Oriente Médio, Snake chega até o Palácio do Advento, onde planeja se encontra com informantes. Ele se surpreende quando encontra Meryl Silverburgh esperando por ele com sua nova unidade de investigação, a Rat Patrol Team 01. Com Liquid em um acampamento nas proximidades, Meryl explica o sistema SOP (Sons of the Patriots) para Snake. Quando questionado, Snake afirma que só está no local para avaliar a ameaça das atividades das CMPs ao programa de refugiados da ONU. Porém, ele admite que foi enviado por Campbell. Meryl reage com ódio, pois descobriu recentemente que é filha de Campbell. Ele teve um caso com sua mãe, mas a relação dos dois se deteriorou depois que ele se casou novamente. Depois de uma breve crise de fúria, Meryl se acalma com ajuda das suas nanomáquinas internas. Quando Johnny, um dos membros da Rat Patrol, inadvertidamente chama a atenção das CMPs, o Palácio do Advento é invadido pelas Tropas Divinas de Liquid, também conhecida como FROGS. Depois de uma intensa troca de tiros para abrir caminho do topo do prédio até o porão, Snake e a Rat Patrol seguem por caminhos separados. BF Corps Snake segue para o Norte em direção ao acampamento inimigo onde Liquid foi visto, mas se envolve em outra intensa batalha e testemunha uma unidade inteira de milicianos ser massacrada pela Unidade Bela e Fera. Pouco depois, toda a unidade desaparece e deixa Snake observar o resultado do massacre. Nesse momento, ele enxerga rapidamente a líder da unidade e questiona se Psycho Mantis voltou dos mortos por conta da semelhança. Seguindo para o acampamento, ele se aproxima da localização de Liquid e enxerga Meryl e a Rat Patrol nas proximidades. Ela chama Snake pelo Codec e fica furiosa por perceber que Snake foi enviado para matar Liquid e não para avaliar a situação. Mesmo assim, ela diz que não se sente em posição de impedi-lo. Zona de Guerra Antes que Snake possa agir, Liquid silenciosamente ordena pelo rádio: “Ativar”. De repente, todos os soldados da região, inclusive a Rat Patrol (com exceção de Johnny Sasaki), caem no chão babando pela boca e sofrendo violentas convulsões. Os soldados expressam sentimentos e emoções conflitantes, como choro, raiva, risos e gritos. Snake também é afetado, mas não no nível dos outros soldados. Nesse momento, Naomi Hunter aparece na frente de Snake e usa uma seringa para injetar algo nela mesma. Ela diz que se Snake não quer ser um prisioneiro da sorte, precisa seguir e completar seu destino. Snake é carregado por Johnny, o único soldado não afetado da região, até um local seguro.